Natsu no Ame
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Era verão, pleno Julho e Naruto estava parado em meio á chuva. "Porque... porque... PORQUE ESTÁ CHOVENDO EM JULHOO?" Oneshoot Yaoi, SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, também não estou ligando muito porque descobri um personagem que dá de dez a zero no Sasuke, mas o que isso tem a ver com o Naruto? Ah, tenho que parar de falar...**

**Bom, eu não trago uma fanfic de SasuNaru faz tempo, então estou voltando com uma Oneshoots, tomara que dessa vez eu receba reviews! Nururu!**

**Enfim, se vocês se interessarem pela fic, deixem um comentário para eu saber, porque se não eu paro de postar fic aqui, NE? Como eu vou saber se estou agradando? Puu...**

**O pessoal de Tsubasa também é bem paradão, eles não comentam, só lêem e saem. Como eu vou saber se eles gostaram? #chora#**

**Para cortar o clima chato que a série está tomando, eu tirei os eprsonagens de suas personalidades normais, os deixei totalmente OOC, só para divertimento próprio. Não estranhem nenhuma coisa estranha que ocorrer, ocasionalmente!**

**Ok vou parar de falar! Parar de falar! Curtam a fic!**

**Naruto: ... Ela tomou café?**

**Sasuke:... Sei lá.**

**---**

**Natsu no ame**

"Quase nunca chove em julho. Porque é verão. Claro, isso é óbvio. Mas então... Porque diabos... EU ESTOU PARADO NO MEIO DA CHUVA?" Pensava o loiro enquanto olhava para cima.

- Aah... Não sei não... Eu poderia estar em casa se não fosse o clube de Judô... Aah... – reclamava o loiro, ficando cada vez mais encharcado com a chuva. Era chuva de verão, por isso não tinha muito problema quanto ao frio, estava calor, chuva era bom. Mas aquele era seu uniforme do colégio e deveria secar até o dia seguinte. Como secaria aquele bendito se estava chovendo? Enigmas, o melhor era nem pensar no assunto.

- Se eu for andando pra casa agora, provavelmente eu vou tomar muita chuva e o Gerente da pensão vai ficar bravo se eu entrar molhado no corredor. Se eu for de ônibus vou claramente chegar tarde, já que o trânsito aumenta quando chove... Vou esperar em algum lugar enquanto leio algum mangá... Mas meus mangás estão molhando... Aah... – Novamente coçou a cabeça e bocejou, ainda em meio à chuva.

- Acho que seria sensato... Seja lá o que isso signifique... Sair da chuva, né? – Rastejou-se para um lugar coberto, a frente de um prédio qualquer. Bom, não um** qualquer**, mas um prédio. – _Deixa eu_ ver se sobrou algum mangá inteiro... – Enquanto mexia em sua mochila, nem se deu o trabalho de perceber o lugar onde estava. Algumas pessoas desceram de elevador até a recepção. Algumas foram para fora e usaram o guarda-chuva para chegar a um taxi. Algumas foram para qualquer canto do prédio e uma veio receber as cartas. Usava uma blusa de moletom azul de mangas compridas, uma calça cinza e estava de chinelos e meias (1). Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. Então, notou quem estava parado em frente ao seu prédio, os cabelos pingando, a barra da calça encharcada assim como as costas da blusa. Estava distraído em pensamentos, fuçando em sua mochila.

Um sorriso deslizou pelos lábios do outro, mas logo voltou à sua face indiferente e se aproximou.

Naruto bocejou novamente. "Quero voltar para casa e comer algum _ramen_. Talvez eu fique o dia inteiro debaixo das cobertas assistindo anime. Ah não, eu tenho que limpar o banheiro hoje. Acho que vou pedir para o gerente fazer alguma comida..."

-... Comprar pocky seria bom... Ah, mas aí eu ia acabar comendo tudo e amanhã de manhã ficaria com uma dor de estômago, e amanhã tem prova de japonês clássico... Ah, aquela louça estava tão suja... Acho melhor não comprar pocky, só ramen. Faz tempo que eu não como comida caseira... Onigiri... Bom... Mas... É, aquele CD que eu peguei emprestado... Mas o Kiba... Bom, acho que não tem importância se eu... Oh, eu me esqueci das contas... Meu emprego de meio-serviço... É mesmo, amanhã tem isso... Bem... – Naruto resmungava sozinho, até escutar uma risada baixa, se assustando e olhando para o lado.

- Sasuke! – exclamou, sobressaltando-se.

- Como o dobe veio parar na porta do meu prédio? E ainda resmungando coisas sem sentido.

- Eu... estava falando?

- Em alto e bom som.

- Argh... "Tenho que parar com essa mania"

- Heh.

- De qualquer forma, isso não é da sua conta! Eu só estou aqui esperando a chuva passar.

- Entendo... Então você veio aqui só por coincidência?

- É, basicamente, sim.

- Hum.

-...

-...

- Vai ficar aí parado? – resmungou Naruto, franzindo o cenho.

- Há? Esse é o meu prédio, eu posso ficar onde eu quiser.

- Mas você não precisa ficar aqui. Pode subir, sabe, pro seu apartamento. – reclamou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei, eu vou subir. Vou entrar embaixo das cobertas e assistir alguns animes enquanto como ramen – riu-se Sasuke, ao ver a cara de vontade do loiro. – Também tem alguns pacotes de pocky...

- Cheega! Some daqui! Seu chato!

- Huh, o que foi? – Sasuke suspirou, ao ver a cara de estresse do Uzumaki. Apoiou um cotovelo na parede e passou o braço pelas costas do loiro, puxando para perto.

- Para, Sasuke! Que saco.

- Você nunca resiste.

- Você é tão chaaaato! Eu já disse que te odeio!

- Como se você realmente me odiasse, que piada. – Sasuke meneou negativamente, como se achasse muito engraçado e soltou o loiro, virando de costas e se apoiando na parede, com a lateral do corpo. Riu, mesmo de costas. Como se fosse uma piada realmente boa.

- Para de rir! Argh, que saco! Eu...! – Naruto olhou as costas do moreno, por cima do moletom relativamente colado. Porque alguém usava um moletom em julho? Aquele tipo de malha era tão pesado... – Sas', porque você está usando um moletom? Estamos no verão...

- Hum? Ah, o que? Você quer tirá-lo? Uhuhu. – Sasuke se virou, alargando a gola e descendo um pouco, mostrando seu pescoço e parte do seu ombro. – Seu de-pra-va-do! 3

- O QUE!? EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! – Exclamou o loiro, apontando acusadoramente para Sasuke.

- Aha, eu sei, seu sei... – Sasuke balançou a mão displicentemente e virou-se para seu prédio. Entrou no saguão, deixando Naruto com um olhar levemente desolado. Mas logo balançou a cabeça e voltou a pensar em seus assuntos.

- Falando nisso... Acabou o miso ramen... – O Uzumaki suspirou, olhando por cima do ombro. "É sempre assim, aquele bastardo. Às vezes eu acho que deveria... Sei lá... Ah, deixa de bobagem, Uzumaki!"

- Não acho que seja bobagem... "Uzumaki".

- WAAH! – Naruto deu um pulo, pisando numa poça e entrando novamente na chuva. – Droga! Eu estava quase seco! Mil vezes droga! Ah... – Naruto deu um passo para frente, emburrado. – O que você quer agora, Sasuke?

- Você só estava resmungando sobre o que deveria fazer comigo. Eu parei para conversar com o síndico e escutei você e sua boca grande falando sozinhos novamente.

- Ah, que droga! – Naruto bagunçou os cabelos, irritado. – Não é o que você...

- Hum, claro. Quer subir?

- Eu só... O que?

- Subir, pro apartamento, quer?

- Ah... Por que eu iria... Er... Bom... Talvez não seja tão... Er... – Naruto suspirou. Olhou para o chão por um instante e então colocou a mochila nas costas. – Você venceu **desta vez**. Não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas só porque...

- Ah, claro, claro, eu entendo. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado. Passou um braço pelo ombro do loiro e puxou o mesmo para dentro.

- Você tem que parar de ficar me abraçando.

- Ah, Naru-chan está corando! 3

- Cale-se!

x-x-x

- Hum... – Naruto avaliou o apartamento. Não era grande, ou pequeno. Era aconchegante, mas não tinha traços de que outras pessoas viviam ali, já que tudo o que estava pela casa era de Sasuke, ou algo que ele havia visto com Sasuke na escola. – Você mora sozinho?

- Sim. Você deve saber dos meus pais...

- Mas e seu irmão?

- Viajou, ele foi prestar universidade no exterior. Ele era... um "gênio", você sabe.

- Entendo. Eu moro sozinho, mas o meu apartamento... Er... – "É uma bagunça. Um caos. As vezes eu me perco lá". – É um pouco diferente.

- Aham. – Sasuke deu de ombros e sentou-se largado no sofá. Naruto deixou os sapatos e a mochila perto da porta e se aproximou. O moreno havia estendido as pernas no sofá, de modo que não cabia mais ninguém. – Ah, pode se sentar. – Disse ele, casualmente, sem se mexer.

- Sasuke... – Uma veia saltou na testa do loiro. – não tem espaço.

- Hah? Não seja bobo. Claro que tem.

- Onde?

Sasuke deu dois tapinhas no seus próprio colo.

- Aqui, aqui! 3

Ok, duas veias saltaram.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO?

- Awn! Não diga isso! – Sasuke puxou Naruto pela cintura e sentou-o em seu colo, esfregando sua bochecha na dele.

- Argh... Graaa... SASUKEEEEEEEEE!

x-x-x

Fechou s olhos lentamente. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo novamente...

- Ok, vamos repassar. É julho. Não chove. Se não chove, o que eu estou fazendo evitando a chuva no MESMO PRÉDIO DE ONTÉM?

- Arara... Você voltou! – Novamente o bastardo apareceu, com as correspondências na mão.

- Ah não, de novo não.

- Ehe!

- Eu estou ficando com muita raiva do verão.

- Ah, o que é isso, você gosta. Eu sei que gosta. Você me ama.

- PARE DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS!

- Uh, tudo bem então. Se você não admite sua derrota. Um dia você vai admitir. Mas por enquanto. – Sasuke suspirou e alisou os cabelos, virando o rosto para o lado e espirrando um spray de sabor morango na boca. Lambeu os lábios e olhou para o loiro. – Quer subir?

- Aargh... SAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Owari **

**---**

**É normal usa chinelos nem dedos, normalmente nem se tira a meia porque eles não andam "descalços" dentro de casa.**

**Julho é uma época de verão no Japão, é meio difícil ver alguém de moletom.**

**Ok, um nonsense vem à calhar quando a gente ta meio deprê. Eu não estou, mas ontem eu estava meio triste por que não li nenhum capítulo de Tsubasa novo ainda (não dá pra acreditar, o capítulo saiu faz dois dias e não traduziram!)**

**Se você leu, por favor, deixe uma review. Se não, como eu vou saber se gostou? Ou se odiou? u.u'**

**Em breve voltarei com mais fanfics, por hora:**

**HTTP : // ore-sama-talk . blogspot . com (sem os espaços)**

**Lá tem algumas coisinhas :3**


End file.
